


【昱超】末日星辰

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 温馨快乐，沙雕黄色
Relationships: 昱超, 蔡程昱/张超
Kudos: 24





	【昱超】末日星辰

蔡程昱在近距离观赏了张超家的酒柜之后发出了羡慕的感叹声：  
“总有一天我要给我的鞋们也定做一个这样的柜子！”  
张超：“……”

蔡程昱小心翼翼的从玻璃柜里取出两个精致的杯子研究：  
“超儿，你能不能教我调酒啊？”

难得有这种自己可以碾压蔡程昱并在他面前秀优越感的时刻，张超乐为人师，兴冲冲的从酒柜里取出各种酒和杯子给蔡程昱讲解。  
蔡程昱乖乖的坐在桌子前边听边点头，听张超从酒的种类年份、调配的方式和比例一直讲到什么杯子喝什么酒拿不同的杯子应该用什么姿势。

张超把最后一款酒收进柜子里：  
“其实这些都是比较基础的知识，包括调配方法也都是前人积累出来的经验而已。像我们在家自己调酒喝的话就没那么讲究，其实也是可以按照自己的喜好随机改变配方的。”  
“哦～”优等生小蔡点了点头，“也就是说我可以自由发挥？”

张超看了眼蔡程昱盯着自己的藏酒放光的眼睛，突然觉得大事不妙，但是为了自己莱芜首富小张总的面子，他拍着胸脯向蔡程昱保证：  
“只要你不动我爸的茅台，其他的酒你想怎么调怎么调！”

呆在书房赶了一下午论文之后，再次回到酒桌前的张超看见了这样的场面。  
五花八门的杯子装着花花绿绿的酒在他面前一字排开，蔡程昱像做学期末汇报演讲一样向他一一讲解。

“这个我给它取名叫金色年华，我看说伏特加适合加橙汁，结果你家厨房只剩半个橙子了，所以我榨汁的时候放了两瓣柚子进去。”

张超嘴角抽了抽：“有……创意。但是，冰箱里有橙汁啊！”  
蔡程昱骄傲的摆手：“那些饮料里面都是调味剂和色素！”

“行，行，”张超把目光转向那杯绿色的东西，“这又是啥啊？”

“这个是绿色心情，调的是伏特加苏打水绿色芬达，还有青岛啤酒。”  
“青岛啤酒？？？！”  
蔡程昱的表情看上去更加骄傲了：“芬达的颜色太塑料了，我发现加点啤酒它的颜色就会变得很有质感，而且还带点麦芽的香气。”

在郭晓冬的脸浮现进张超的脑海之前，蔡程昱又带着张超认识了由朗姆酒柠檬汁加上一整块绿舌头果冻雪糕的深蓝炸弹和由可乐威士忌橙柚混合汁调配的黑金时代。  
对于这两款酒小蔡同学的解释是：  
“我觉得深绿炸弹不是很好听，但是我又没找到蓝色的雪糕。”  
“半个橙子榨汁太少，但加了两瓣柚子又太多了，我觉得不能浪费。”

张超捂着额头一边计算损失一边感叹自己男朋友真是有创造力，他叹了口气去面对看起来白中带粉又附着层层黑渣的最后一杯东西。  
“你不要告诉我这是芝麻糊。”

“当然不是，这是火龙果草莓奶昔混白兰地——奶昔也是我亲手打的！”

张超喉头一紧在心里呐喊：“他妈的你用来配奶昔的是我的路易十三啊！”  
蔡程昱向张超隆重介绍它的名字：“它叫末日星尘。”

张超：我看我像末日星尘。

为了不打击男朋友的创造积极性，张超由衷的夸赞道：  
“蔡蔡，你完全可以去霍格沃兹教魔药课。”

蔡程昱满意的重重点头并微笑：“超儿，你不尝尝吗？”  
张超用一根手指头指着自己：“我尝？”  
“对啊，”蔡程昱一副理所应当的表情，“我又不会喝酒。”

张超心情凝重的在桌子前坐下来，带着上刑场一般的悲壮情绪，从这堆玩意里选择了看上去不那么致命的金色年华和黑金时代。

一口金色年华下肚后，张超的喉结滚动了一下：  
“味道倒也还行。但是蔡蔡啊，那个，榨汁机，它其实有配套的过滤网，你看上面浮着的这层泡沫，它其实没有什么存在的必要……”

蔡程昱认真的把男朋友的建议记进脑子：“嗯，我下次会改进的。”

张超品鉴过同样浮着一层泡沫的黑金时代之后，蔡程昱把深蓝炸弹摆在了他的面前。  
张超眼睛一闭心一横，在把它一饮而尽的同时接受到了深水炸弹绿舌头对他口腔温柔的舌吻。

在蔡程昱对下一杯酒动手之前，张超抢先把那杯“芝麻糊”推到了蔡程昱的面前。

张超痛定思痛，开口劝酒：  
“蔡蔡你看啊，也不能光我一个人喝，你喝不了太多，但是也可以尝一口。来，你的末日星尘。”

蔡程昱一想也是，就举起了杯子和张超碰杯。

五分钟后，喝掉了半杯末日星尘的蔡程昱酒气上脸，开始熟了。  
张超松了一口气，太好了，等蔡蔡睡着了他就不用对绿色心情下口了，否则他一整晚的心情都会是绿色的。

张超收拾完了瓶瓶罐罐们，小心翼翼的把已经趴倒在桌上的蔡程昱扶回房间。  
蔡程昱在倒在床上的时刻把张超拉进了自己怀里，笑眯眯的睁开了朦胧的睡眼。  
“超儿～亲一个！”

蔡程昱“啵唧”一口亲在了张超的脸颊上，张超被他箍住腰，趴在他身上没法起身。  
“蔡蔡你放开我，你喝醉了，咱们去洗澡好不好？”

“我喝醉了，”蔡程昱乖乖的赞同对方的话，但搂着张超的手还是不放松，“但是我又醒了。”

蔡程昱手劲挺大，张超一时间居然怎么也挣脱不开，他正努力撑着床面企图给自己寻找一个不压着蔡程昱的支撑点，蔡程昱却一个翻身把他压在了身子底下。  
“张超儿，我要……操你！”

这时间张超的酒意也渐渐上涌，蔡程昱硬了的性器顶在他腿间时，自己的身体也产生了些蠢蠢欲动的欲求，张超无奈又觉得带点幸福——谈恋爱不就是负责给小祖宗收拾烂摊子么？

张超微微抬起头吻住蔡程昱的嘴唇，对方的舌头则在下一秒更深入更霸道的侵略进来。  
蔡程昱把手伸进张超的裤子，没一会儿就把人摸的意乱情迷起来。

也许是酒精加成，张超的身体比往日更加放松，蔡程昱进去时很顺利，张超也感到自己的触觉像被放大了似的无比灵敏。  
硬挺的性器在他柔软的肠道里穿梭和摸索，张超被干的不住呻吟。

酒后的蔡程昱反而比平时更温柔一点，他吻着张超进入他，手重重的替他抚慰性器，直到把人干到高潮后一股一股的射出精液。

张超在不应期哼哼唧唧的继续被干，搂着蔡程昱的脖子任由他射在自己里面。

两个人吻着去洗澡时在浴室里又做了一回，蔡程昱顶着张超肠道内壁的深处磨蹭，磨到他软着身子求饶才肯作罢。

洗了好久的澡后两个人都失了力气，陷在柔软的被褥里感受咸鱼挺尸的快乐。

房间里也安静了下来，渐渐地只剩两人逐渐平息的呼吸声。  
蔡程昱翻了个身，伏在张超的脖颈间，舒舒服服的用脸颊蹭着张超的锁骨。  
张超微微偏头，对着蔡程昱低声耳语：  
“蔡蔡，跟你在一起之前，我一直是做1的。”  
蔡程昱动作缓慢的点头，鼻梁骨蹭过张超的脖子，他轻轻的“嗯”。  
“我是金牛座。”张超又说。

蔡程昱似乎半梦半醒，咂了两下嘴唇。

张超翻身把蔡程昱搂住，吻着他的头顶：“只有一件事可以让1做0，让金牛座容忍对方祸祸他的财产。”

“那就是我爱你。”

—END—


End file.
